The Moment of Truth in Your Lies
by Acharya
Summary: Percy never allows himself to lose control, but the one time he does has dire consequences, not just for him but a well meaning Oliver. Slash, MPreg. P/O, SS/BW


The Moment of Truth in Your Lies

Author: Chelldbrown and Dimitri Aidan

We don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, these found therein.

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, sex, MPreg, language, and other such nonsense.

Timeline: Third Book, but AU cause…well this shit never actually took place.

Pairings: Percy/OMC, Percy/Oliver, Snape/Bill, and while it'll probably never be touched upon, Remus/Sirius is going on somewhere.

Summary: Percy never allows himself to lose control, but the one time he does has dire consequences, not just for him but a well meaning Oliver.

Inspiration: _I wonder where these dreams go, when the world gets in your way, what's the point in all this screaming, no one's listening anyway._ Goo Goo Dolls, Acoustic #3

Notes: Hmmm. It seems I'm missing some very important puncuation. I wonder where it went...

00000000000000

Chapter One

Dream deferred

00000000000000

Severus Snape was generally regarded as a mean, nasty, heartless man and he felt it was his personal duty to ensure that this perception of him was shared by as many students as possible. It kept him from awkward 'mentor' moments and made teaching as a whole nearly bearable. His students required little personal interaction from him and even the students in his house found other adults to bring their stupid teenage mistakes to.

That was how it was supposed to work at least.

He pressed his lips into a thin line and stared across his desk at the pale shivering form of one of the few students he thought may have a decent future a head of him. Percy Weasley was the last of the actively intelligent children his parents had spawned, possessing all of the controlled calm of his older siblings and none of the idiotic trouble seeking of the younger, and Severus could have done with more students of his caliber.

Or so he had thought.

"You require what?" It wasn't that he hadn't heard the first time; he simply needed to hear it again to be sure he hadn't been overtaken by a sudden madness. Not that he'd ever be so lucky as to go mad, he was doomed to go through life with all of his facilities firmly intact.

It was quite tragic.

Percy went pink, blushing to the tip of his ears as Weasley progeny were wont to do. His voice was an embarrassed whisper, matching his hunched posture and the way he was nervously wringing his hands. "I need a potion to terminate a pregnancy."

Exactly what Severus had heard the first time. He scowled, mentally laminating the idiocy of teenagers were sex was concerned. It was disturbing really how many perfectly intelligent wizards and witches threw their lives out like so much garbage over teenage indiscretions. Weasley seemed to wilt even further under his gaze.

"It seems to me, Mr. Weasley, that this is a request Ms. Clearwater had best take to the infirmary and, once that is done, you would be advised to brush up on your contraceptive spells." He kept his tone as bland as possible. "I'm not authorized to hand out medicinal potions to minor students and, even if I were, it is the pregnant individual that must seek the potion."

All of which he was sure Percy was aware of. It had all been covered in the Wellness class all students took in their third year.

Weasley looked up him, shame bright in his brown eyes. "It isn't for Penelope." Here the Potions Master arched an eyebrow, interested despite himself. "It's for me."

"For you." Severus repeated, letting the words roll of his tongue slowly as he processed the information. The teen blushed harder and once again looked down. "You're pregnant?"

A miserable nod by way of confirmation. Severus tore his gaze from the redhead, considering. It wasn't exactly a shock, he knew very well that the Weasley clan were one of the (many) Pureblood families with natural conceiving males. Years of promoting pureblood marriages had lead to some interesting spells being used and even more interesting traits being passed through the generations, conceiving males being one of the less radical ones

What was surprising was that the teen would put himself in such a position. He had to know he was a carrier, it wasn't the sort of thing a young man could miss, and Percy was far from an idiot unable to take the proper precautions.

"Nonetheless I'm not the one-"

"My parents can't find out!" The words burst out of the teen's mouth, strangely loud and high pitched in the almost psychical silence of his office. "I'd need their permission, so they'd have to find out and…they'd never give me permission."

Severus supposed he could see where the disgusting fertile heads of the Weasley family might have a problem with what their son was after. Nonetheless he wasn't going to risk his career and livelihood to correct the preventable mistake of one teenager.

"If you and the other father go to the infirmary together the unpleasantness with your family can be avoided." A strange loophole in the law that wasn't covered in the wellness class. Hogwarts had invested interest in making sure the parents of irresponsible parents were notified, legal matters as it were, but wizarding law did allow two minors to make the decision together, probably created for teens whose parents wouldn't approve of termination.

Severus wasn't, by nature, the sort to hand out unasked for advice but some part of him that he mostly denied existed wanted to do something. He supposed the term 'whipped' would apply in this situation; there was no other explanation for why he would take it upon himself to help sort out overwhelming stupidity.

He hoped a certain William Weasley would appreciate this. Doubtful, but he supposed there was nothing wrong with a little hope; Dumbledore would surely approve.

The teen shifted on his feet, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "The other father? What would they have to do?"

Severus bit back a sigh, wanting the conversation to be over, before replying. "They must be willing to claim the child and make the request with you. There will be an exam, to confirm pregnancy, and a wait period in which the potion is brewed and you'll be lectured on all of your options."

There was a moment of silence then, with a mumble that may have been a thank you, the teen all but tore out of his office. Severus was far from upset to see him go.

He wanted to return to grading papers and perhaps take a memory erasing drought but knew that would be impossible. The same strange flicker of humanity that had prompted him to offer aid, if it could be called that, demanded he go to his quarters and place a floo call to Egypt.

Morally he knew it was wrong to break the teen's confidence but Severus' morals were sketchy at best, nonexistent at worse, so the situation was not going to keep him up tonight.

00000000

Oliver looked up when his roommate burst into their room, looking more than a little out of sorts. It wasn't all that unusual though, Percy was very tightly wound no matter how you looked at it and running around looking flustered and panicked were pretty much par for the course.

Something was definitely up with the older teen though and, while Oliver wasn't the prying type, he couldn't deny he was concerned. Percy had been quieter than usual in the 6 weeks since school had begun ad he spent more time alone than he ever had before. He claimed to be busy with Headboy duties but Oliver knew that wasn't the case. He'd asked around, out of friendly concern of course, and the Prefects had confirmed that Percy was rarely around and most of his duties were being handled by other people.

Considering Percy had been talking about one day being Headboy since their first year it was more than a little strange that he'd suddenly become so disinterested. Add that to the poor marks Oliver had seen on some of Percy's papers (that he'd taken out of the rubbish) and there was no denying something was wrong.

He was just working his way up to asking about it without seeming like he was a crazed obsessed stalker.

Percy's eyes zeroed in on him the minute the door swung shut behind him. His eyes were bright and just a little frantic, making Oliver set his playbook aside and sit up just a little big straighter.

"Oliver I need a favor from you!" Percy's voice was higher than normal and Oliver could hear the desperation in it. "It's very important and I know it will seem hard but I promise it won't be.'

Oliver frowned at his best friend, worry surging to the forefront of his mind. Percy never asked for favors, preferring to suffer through all of his tasks alone as if asking for aid meant admitting failure.

"I'd do anything for you Perce." And he meant it.

The redhead stared at him for a long moment, tongue poking out to lick over his lips. Then: "I need you to pretend that you got me pregnant."

000000000000

Read and Review. It's like food for the creative soul.

Next Week: Percy reflects on the night that may change his life and Bill wonders why things can't just stay easy.


End file.
